The present invention relates as indicated to a watering wick for a potted plant, and relates more particularly to a wick which can be inserted into an opening formed in the bottom wall of a pot containing a plant and growing media, and locked in such inserted position. The wick transmits water to the growing media by capillary action from a water supply or reservoir into which a portion of the wick is immersed.
A fairly recent commercial development is the miniaturization of potted plants, with plants of certain species being available commercially in pots as small as 1.5 inches. These miniaturized pots make watering of the plants relatively more difficult, and this is particularly true with species of plants such as African violets which prefer bottom watering. Specifically designed containers have been developed for these miniaturized plants, with reference being made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,792 and 5,111,614.
To facilitate watering potted plants such as African violets from the bottom, the pots are positioned in containers, for example, of the type disclosed in the patents referred to, and are watered from the bottom by water-transmitting wicks which extend upwardly into the growing media of the pot through a hole in the bottom of the pot, and extend downwardly into the water reservoir defined by the bottom of the container. The bottom watering of the plants provides a continuous supply of water or nutrient-enriched water, in the proper amounts. The water supply need be replenished only periodically, which makes a very convenient arrangement for retailers and end users.
In order to maintain the wick in its inserted position in the container, various wick insertion and retaining devices have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,159, the wick is attached to a device which includes a base and a stem having ribs extending rigidly therefrom by means of which the device can be inserted upwardly through an opening formed in the bottom of the pot, and frictionally retained or locked in such position. The upper end of the wick is frictionally retained in a groove formed in the top of the stem, with the base being formed with an opening through which the wick extends downwardly into the water supply.
A further such wick insertion device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,305. This patented device include a base and a main body portion the top of which is formed with a slot for frictionally retaining the upper end of the wick. The base contains an opening for receiving and retaining the wick, which extends downwardly into the water supply. When properly positioned, the device is locked in place.
Both of the patented arrangements have worked very satisfactorily and have met with commercial success. However, both of the described arrangements require a separate device for receiving the wick and properly positioning the same, along with the wick, within the growing media in the bottom of the pot.